Can I Sleep In Your Room?
by THURSTY
Summary: A role-play I did with a friend online, with a few adjustments. What happens when Len is granted permission to sleep in Kaito's room? My first smut, so if something seems off, then sorry! Warning: Yaoi! [Kaito X Len] ONESHOT


**I don't own any Vocaloid artists… a girl can dream…**

Kaito was sitting on his bed, relishing in the silence that night brought. It was all quiet, until a faint knocking was heard.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened, slightly creaking, and revealing a half-tired Len. "K-Kaito, may I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Of course," Kaito replied, allowing Len in. The blond shota-boy sat on the hardwood floor in front of the bluenette, looking up at him with his aquamarine eyes.

"You know, I can set up a bed for you," Kaito suggested. "It's way better than a floor."

Len shook his head. "It's fine."

"No, really, I insist!" Kaito offered. "It's no trouble, really!'

Len just shook his head again. He yawned, falling back lightly on the hard floor. Sleep slowly overtook him, as his eyes fluttered shut. As this happened, the wide-awake Kaito watched. Not once did he take his eyes off the younger boy's petite, sleeping figure. Kaito was absolutely captivated by Len's indescribable adorableness. And as if that wasn't enough for the Shion boy, Len started making cute but peculiar noises. Moaning was detected, along with slight yelps. "K-Kaito…" the younger boy groaned, his body moving into a sultry position. "Ahh…"

Heat rushed to Kaito's cheeks and crotch. He felt the need to hide any evidence of arousal, even though Len was deep into his dreaming. Kaito shifted uncomfortably on his bed, creating an embarrassingly loud creaking noise from the springs. It was "embarrassingly loud" enough to wake up the Kagamine. "…Kaito…?" the young boy uttered, still half asleep. He looked up at Kaito with the same cute expression ornamented upon his features.

Kaito made a choking gasp noise. It was hard for him to deny his adulation of Len, especially when he's _just_ _that cute_. Kaito felt brave, and asked; "So, uh, what were you… dreaming about?"

Len looked away and thought for a second. "Hm… I can't remember…"

Kaito gulped. "I can help you remember," he proposed. He took the quick turn of Len's head to look at him as approval. "So, uh, you were moaning… a lot…"

Len's face reddened. "Oh… so it was one of those dreams, ne?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Kaito replied. "You were getting… _dirty_ with someone."

"Who?" Len asked curiously. His expression resembled that of a puppy. "I certainly hope it wasn't Miku or Rin."

Kaito looked down to hide his arising blush. "You were moaning my name…" he whispered, his voice no louder than a breath. But Len was still able to hear, considering how close he was to Kaito. Len's face became a whole new, darker shade of red at that statement.

"I-I was!?" the blonde questioned, stunned over the discovery. He paused for a second, until he decided to speak. "I'm so sorry, Kaito… ugh, why didn't I have a NORMAL dream!? Or at least dream about a GIRL, that's also normal!"

Kaito looked at Len. "Define normal," the bluenette said.

"Not me…" Len replied, forlornly.

"Not anybody," Kaito said, causing Len to gasp lightly. "Len, there is nothing wrong with you perceiving me – or any man – sexually."

A moment of silence passed, before Len stood and tackled Kaito in a hug. The younger boy looked down at Kaito. "To be honest…" Len began, "part of me wants that dream to be real."

"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Len paused. "Um… c-can we make it happen?" he asked in a faint tone of voice.

The question stunned Kaito beyond belief. "O-of course we can…" he stuttered. Len smiled, his request being granted. He quickly removed all of the clothing from his body, as Kaito followed in doing the same thing. They only just began, and they were hard as rocks.

Kaito sat him and Len up, Len sitting upon his lap, Kaito resting against a wall. Slowly and cautiously, the Shion reached down and grabbed ahold of Len's hard member, causing said boy to silently yelp. Kaito looked at him worriedly, and Len reminded him that he was okay with this by thrusting into his hand. "Feels… good… more…" the shota moaned. Kaito started rubbing up and down on Len's penis, just barely squeezing it every once in a while, causing Len's beautiful moans to overflow from his mouth.

Feeling adventurous, Kaito – after mustering the bravery – picked up Len and laid him down on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. Kaito crawled down until he found what he wanted. Once he did, his mouth enveloped Len's cock. "A-Ah!" the young boy called out. "K-Kaito-oh!"

Kaito sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down to a rhythmic beat, gaining speed. Len's hands shot down to Kaito's head, and grabbed his hair. "K-Kaito…" Len began, "I… I want… to go… further-ahh…" Kaito released Len's member with a pop noise.

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Kaito.

Len nodded his head yes. "It happened… in my dream…" he said between pants. "Please, Kaito…"

The Shion climbed upwards on the bed to be directly above Len. He put three fingers to the blonde's mouth. "Suck," he demanded, which the younger boy gladly fulfilled. Once the fingers felt lubed well enough, Kaito prodded Len's entrance with one, before shoving it in all the way. Len let out a noise of discomfort, and as soon as the weird feeling went away, the next finger was pushed in. The fingers were performing a scissoring motion within Len's hole, stretching him out. The third finger joined in, and so started the search for Len's prostate. After a minute of flimsily pushing and pulling the fingers, Len let out an absolutely delicious moan, indicating the found area of pleasure. "Th-there!" the shota moaned. Kaito proceeded to thrust his fingers into that specific place. "M-more!" Len yelped.

Kaito retracted his fingers from Len's hole, and replaced them with the head of his cock. "I'm going in…" Kaito warned. He pushed his member into Len's hole until balls deep. They were both panting, covered in sweat.

"It… it hurts…" Len whimpered, his eyes glossing over with tears.

"It will, but not for long. Don't worry, I'll go gentle…" Kaito cooed, leaning in and kissing Len fully on the lips for the first time. Their lips molded with each other's perfectly. Kaito licked at Len's lips, wanting entrance, which Len gladly provided. Their tongues danced for a few moments, until Kaito plunged his further into Len's cavern. Eventually, the need of oxygen overtook them, as they broke apart.

"Y-you can move…" Len said.

Kaito slowly pulled out halfway, and just as slowly, he pushed himself back in. With each and every thrust, he gained speed, became rougher, pulled out more, and pushed more in. Once again, he found the special spot within Len.

"Aa-ahh! K-Kaito!" Len cried "Th-there! Harder!" As Len requested, Kaito granted. He grabbed Len's soaked member, and started pumping in rhythm to the powerful thrusts. They became more and more persistent as they neared their orgasms.

"Kaito! I-I'm coming!" Len moaned loudly as his load spurted all over him and Kaito. After a few thrusts, Kaito groaned loudly as his seed filled Len's hole.

Kaito fell onto his bed beside Len. Both boys were panting heavily, perspiration having coated their bodies.

A few minutes passed of the two getting their breath back. "So," Kaito began, "was this like your dream?"

Len shook his head. "Better."

Kaito smiled and leaned to kiss Len, and they went to sleep with a majorly fulfilled night.


End file.
